So Monroe
by Konjusta
Summary: Abby come to work as Marilyn Monroe on Halloween.. and it all starts there.. Gibbs/Abby, Tony/Ziva, Tim/Kate...
1. Chapter 1

**This idea popped in my head so I decided to write it. Sorry for my English, its not my first language.**

 **Time frame: after tony and Tim saw Abby in her Marilyn Monroe costume.**

 **Enjoy!**

Boys stood in the entrance of Abbys lab. Both of them couldn't believe that this girl was their Abbs.

After they were back in bullpen Tony sat behind his desk and was very quiet what surprised Ziva. She looked at Tim and saw he is acting like not himself too.

'Hmm they are not acting like themselves.. Interesting..' Through ex Mossad officer.

" Tony what's going on? You're both acting like you walked on ghost"

" No walk on ghost Ziva..its saw a ghost, which we didn't" answered Tony

" Then what happened?"

in this moment Gibbs walked in and answered her.

" They saw Abby in her costume"

" she cant be that scary.."

" shes not. Go see yourself."

And with that officer David was gone. When she came in the labby she couldn't believe that her coworkers were acting strange. Abby was beautiful in her halloween costume.

" WOW Abbs that costume is perfect on you. I tried it and it looked really stupid.."

" Ziva it didn't look stupid, just different"

" well I was thinking you got that woman.. The redhead one.. I cant remember her name but she was in this film with America and tony stark..."

" you mean Black Widow from Avengers!"

" yes that's one.. I think he is very impressed about this one.. And he isn't the only one"

" i know I saw him and Tim.."

" you forgot Gibbs"

" really?! The Liroy Jethro Gibbs?! I newer thought he would be impressed.."

" yes! He really is.. Boys were probably too shocked to see it. They were quiet and not moving when I was coming here!"

both girls were laughing so much that they didn't saw Gibbs coming for test results.

 **For now its all, but I will write more for this story. Hope you liked it so far. If you hawe any suggestions please write them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next part of this story. Another short chapter.. Well enjoy!**

Later that day when they solved this case, Abby was shooting down her 'babies' when she saw him.

" Gibbs! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you check the reports now?"

" wanted to make sure you're finished."

" you're so sweet.. Yes I'm ready to go."

" Dinner? We can grab take out Chinese and go to my place?"

" OK. Let me grab my overnight bag from office and we can go."

when they arrived to their destination Gibbs took her bag and carried it to his bedroom.

When he came downstairs and into living room Jethro spotted Abby near window swaying slightly to the music. She wasn't wearing the blond wig anymore.

'If its possible she's looking even more beautiful.." thought Gibbs as he neared her. When he was behind her he wrapped his hands around her waist and started swaying with her.

" you really look beautiful in this dress.."

" thank you, Gibbs"

he turned her around so she was facing him now. When she looked into his eyes Abby knew that Gibbs had feelings for her.

" Gibbs?"

" don't talk just feel" and with that he kissed her. Immediately she kissed him back with as much passion as he kissed her. When they needed air they stopped kissing.

" Abbs.. I can't tell you how long i wanted to do this.."

" if as long as i wanted it then i know Gibbs"

" honey you can call me Jethro"

" I'd like that Jethro" and with that dinner was forgotten as they went to his bedroom.

The next day they woke up in each other arms. Both were happy that they finally told what they were feeling. After breakfast, they both boarded Gibb's car and headed for work

As they come to bullpen the rest of team already was there. Tim, Tony and Ziva saw that something definitely changed overnight.

 **Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry you waited so long but here it is. The next chapter. Hope you like it.**

Few weeks later every one in NCIS know about Abby and Gibbs relationship. Everything was the same except few kisses here and there. Abby was always in good mood and tony didn't dare to say a word about it.

Then there was this particular day when poor Abby didn't feel well.

" Gibbs I don't think I can go to work today.. I am sick I think.."

" what's wrong?"

" I don't know.. My stomach is upset.. Maybe it's a flu.. Tim had it last weekend and came to me with evidences.. But you don't have it.. I am going to see doctor in few hours.."

" Well I need to go to work.. If you feel any better you can come after you see doctor.. Or better come with me and see Ducky?"

" Good idea Gibbs.. That way we will know immediately what's wrong"

When they came in bullpen, everyone except Ziva were there.

" where is Ziva?" asked Gibbs

" With Ducky.. She didn't felt well when she came half hour ago so i send her to see him" said tony.

" then I'll go to see him too and hopefully find out what's wrong"

When Abby came to autopsy she saw that Ziva was crying and she never cries.

" What's wrong Zee? Why are you crying?"

" I'm pregnant Abby.. How could I be so stupid.."

" who is the father? I didn't know you were seeing someone" Abby was worried now.

" It's Tony.. We were drunk one night about two months ago.. Gibbs is going to kill us.. What I am going to do?"

" Don't worry.. Jethro will not kill either of you, i promise.. Now go upstairs and wait for us in bullpen OK?" Ducky chose this moment to speak.

When Ziva was gone he focused on girl before him.

" Abby what brings you here?"

" I didn't felt well since last night and Gibbs told me to come to you.."

" OK. Let the examination began.."

After 45 minutes Ducky knew exactly what was wrong with Abigail.

" You're also are pregnant my dear Abigail"

" oh my god.. Jethro Will not be happy.."

" lets go upstairs and see his reaction to both pregnancies.."

" he and tony will be shocked.. Or one of them will collapse.."

" Don't worry my dear it will be all right"

When they came out of the elevator, Ducky was relieved to find out that the Gibbs team don't have any case now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry you had to wait so long for this one.. Hope you like it and very big THANK YOU for reviews.**

" our girls are pregnant. Congratulations Gibbs, Tony"

after Ducky told team and Jenny the news, Tony was the most shocked one. He remembered that night. Drunk or not he couldn't believe they forgot to use protection.

" OK. Let's see.. My two out of three best female workers got pregnant by my best agents.. " then Jenny turned to Gibbs and DiNozzo " you're the best ones in entire NCIS.. Well take care for my girls."

Then Director Shepard went to her office.

Just in that moment Gibbs phone ringed.

" Gibbs.. On it" he ended the call and turned to his team.

" gear up we have dead marine in the docks.. Abby I am happy.. We'll talk later." and he disappeared in the elevator.

Later that day whole team was in Abbys lab so they can talk.

" how long you were together?" Gibbs asked terrified agents.

" we're not together" told DiNozzo.

" it was a one night thing.." told Ziva.

" you mean one night stand." Tony corrected her.

" and now we will have a baby.."

" I don't regret it Zee.. I love you, loved for long time and now we could be together"

" I love you too Tony"

" oh and congratulations Abby, Boss"

" yeah.. Congrats Abby, Boss.. Congrats Ziva, Tony" Tim without Kate felt lonely.

Tim loved Kate with all his heart but she was undercover for few months and he missed her so much .

Unknown for McGee the love of his life was just outside the lab.

" Well, well, well.. I go undercover for few months and After coming back, I found some changes I did not expect."

When Tim sow Kate, his Kate he didn't hesitant to kiss her right there.

When she broke the kiss, immediately she was pulled in a big hug from Tony. Then she pulled Ziva and Abby in hug as well, while Gibbs gave her nod and then hugged her too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is the last chapter. I didn't have idea for it and it took me dome time to think what the end should be like. Hope you like it.**

About a two months later everything in NCIS was as good as it could be with two pregnant womens. Ziva didn't like that she couldn't do much in field but was happy. Tony asked her to be his girlfriend and her life was even better now. On the other hand Abby's relationship with Gibbs came out stronger than before. Jethro asked her to move in with him, so they lived together for about month.

Kate practically lived with McGee in his flat. They were enjoying their relationship which was on hold for the few months that Kate worked undercover.

Today Abby and Ziva have to go on a control visit, and they are taking Kate cause she missed one while she was on mission.

" well my dear you will sit here until you have to go to see the doctor." said Tony

" I am not a child.. I can go in field "

" Ziva, DiNozzo is right " it was all Gibbs said.

" I'm going to see Abbs.. You coming Kate?"

" right behind you Zeva."

In the lab Abby was stressed, and she needed a distraction. She was relieved when Kate and Ziva came in.

" Good you came.. Its time to go ! I can't wait ! Ziva you want to know baby`s sex ? Jethro and I decided to wait and have a surprise!"

" well we didn't talked about it but i too want to have a surprise.."

" Kate you ready?"

" yes lets go."

Two hours later all girls were crying. When they came in bullpen, boys were worried that something happened to them.

" everything is alright Jethro, you don't need to worry.. You too Tony.. It's just hormones.."

" OK Abby but why Kate is crying?" McGee was worried about her.

" because I'm happy Tim.. I am six weeks pregnant.."

" I love you so much Kate.."

With the third pregnancy all people in NCIS were scared of Gibbs team. Girls hormones were kicking in full mode, except Kates. For her it was only beginning. Poor Palmer was the one to experience three hormonal ladies and three overprotective boyfriends. After Palmer situation even Vance was very careful in bullpen and in the lab.

Six months later.

The whole team was in bullpen. There wasn't any new case in few days. Ziva was heading to the restroom when the elevator door opened. There stood Abby looking like she was in a lot of pain.

" Abby what's wrong?"

" Zee, my waters broke.. Ah! It hurts so much !"

Ziva helped Abby to the bullpen.

" Gibbs Abby's waters broke.. She's in labor!"

" were going to Bethesda.."

" can i go with you? I think my waters broke too.."

" DiNozzo take Ziver, we all are going.."

" go Gibbs I will tell the rest"

" see you in hospital McGee and thank you"

Two and a half hour later Ziva and Abby were in one room as they requested.

Ziva gave birth to beautiful baby girl. They named her Tali DiNozzo. She looked like Ziva with Tonys eyes and mouth. Abby had a baby boy. She wanted to name him after someone special, and that was Jethro`s father who passed away. So his name was Jackson Gibbs.

A little over a month later Kate gave birth to twins, boy and a girl. They named them Donald and Penelope.

Whole NCIS family was happy for Gibbs's team.

 **THE END**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for giving it a chance and a big thank you for all reviews.**


End file.
